The art of meditation
by December-Angel-Baby
Summary: This a very odd story that came to me and I just had to get out. RoyxRiza of course


Riza Hawkeye was looking for her twin daughters Flannery and Aquanette. It was almost time for dinner and she was trying to find them. How could she lose two teenage girls in a tiny apartment?

"Girls? Dinner's almost ready!" Riza called downstairs.

"Mom!" She heard her daughter Aquanette call. She walked downstairs with a flustered look on her face. "Could you please keep it a little quieter down here? We're trying to meditate!" Aqua said before storming back upstairs.

"Meditate?" Riza said with an eyebrow raised. She walked upstairs to smell of sweet smelling candles she walked into Flannery's room to find the girls sitting in a cross position on the floor with Candles on the floor. "Girls what are you doing?"

"We're meditating" Flannery said opening one of her eyes.

"Yea it's like so awesome" Aqua said.

"Where did you learn to meditate?" Riza asked.

"Our grandfather taught us" Flannery said with a shrug. "It's the greatest thing ever"

Riza remembered now the twins had gone to stay with their biological grandfather in the South he offered to teach them alchemy and other things.

"You should try it sometimes Mom" Flannery said.

"Yea Grandpa Sage says it's clears the storm that is your mind or something like that" Aqua said with a shrug.

"Well you can do that later come downstairs and eat your dinner" Riza said.

"Yes ma'am" The twins said.

After dinner the twins went right back to their meditating. Riza walked in and stared at them for a moment.

"You know you're welcome to join us Mom" Flannery said opening her eyes.

"No I'm just seeing what makes you girls do this" Riza said.

"Well the best definition would be that after a long day of all the stress of the day it's nice to just sort our thoughts in a quiet place and smell the pretty candles." Flannery explained.

"That honestly doesn't sound to bad you're high school what stresses do you have?" Riza asked.

"High School can be a scary place mom" Aqua said.

"Come meditate with us" Flannery said patting the space between her and Aqua.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Riza said with a shrug. She sat down in between the twins. "Okay so what do I do?"

"It's easy Mom you can either sit on your legs or sit Indian style" Flannery explained. Riza decided to sit on her knees since she was had a skirt on. "Then you just close and think about things that make happy or that place that makes you happy" Flannery said closing her eyes. The twins both let out a happy sigh.

Riza felt an absolute peace that moment. She should have looked into meditation years ago. She was going to sleep much more peacefully tonight.

The next morning the twins slept in because it was Saturday. Flannery was awakened by the phone ringing. She let out a groan before answering the phone in her room.

"Hawkeye residence" Flannery said sleepily

"Flannery it's Colonel Mustang" Roy said.

"Uncle Roy what is it? Is something wrong?" Flannery asked.

"I would say so. Your mother didn't show up for work this morning" Roy said.

"What?!" Flannery said sitting up. "That's impossible Mom always go to work"

"That's what I said" Roy said.

"Hold on maybe she's still here" Flannery said. She put the phone down and walked into her mother's room. She stopped short once she saw the scene in front of her. Her mother the usually poised and proper Riza Hawkeye was buried in mountains of comforters. She was on her stomach, her arm poked out and was lazily draped over the bed and her hair was messy and unkempt. Her hair usually didn't come out all that bad when she went to bed. Flannery silently went over to her bed and shook her a little.

"Um Mom Colonel Mustang's on the phone" Flannery said.

Riza let out a sigh before using her hand that was sticking out to pick up the phone that was by her bed

"Hello?" Riza said.

"Hawkeye where the hell are you?" Roy said.

"Sleeping before you woke me up" Riza said quietly.

"Sleeping?" Roy asked confused.

"Listen Roy I had a long night call back me back at 1 o'clock and I'll consider coming to work. Goodbye" Riza said before hanging up.

Flannery stood in shock at the words her mother just said. "Mom was that really necessary?"

"Of course it was I do enough for that idiot Roy Mustang I need a day off. Besides he'll last a day without me…hopefully" Riza said with a shrug.

"You didn't call the Uncle Roy 'Colonel'" Flannery said.

"He has a name Flannery I can't call him Colonel forever. Now please kindly leave my room so I can continue my sleeping" Riza said rolling over to face the wall.

Flannery ran out of her mother's room to her sister's room. "Aquanette wake up, wake up" Flannery said shaking her sister frantically.

"Flannery we've talked about this. Saturday is Aqua time" Aqua said pulling the covers over her face.

"Aquanette this is important. We broke our mommy!" Flannery said.

"Ugh! What're you talking about?" Aqua said sitting up rubbing her head.

"I went into mommy's room and she didn't go to work and she's all lazy and she's calling Uncle Roy 'Roy' instead of Colonel. She's acting like you and its scary Aqua!" Flannery said.

"That is scary. We can't have two people in the same household that act like me! That's a double negative! C'mon we've got to get down to Central Headquarters!" Aqua said shooting out of bed.

"But Central Headquarters is like twenty blocks away from here we can't run that far" Flannery said.

"Who said anything about running? Mommy's extra lazy now right?" Aqua said with a smirk.

"Oh no" Flannery groaned.

They snuck into their mother's room and leaned over her bed a little. "Hey Mom?" Aqua asked.

"Yes sweetie" Riza said sleepily.

"We want to go to Central Headquarters can we take the car?" Aqua asked.

"Of course honey just make sure to drive slowly" Riza said holding up the car keys.

"Thanks Mom" Aqua said before kissing Riza's cheek and taking the car keys. "C'mon Flannery" Aqua said.

"Aqua I changed my mind I don't feel right about this" Flannery said nervously.

"Oh c'mon don't be such a pansy" Aqua said.

"Fine but I'm driving" Flannery said taking the keys from her sister.

"Fine let's hit it bye mom!" Aqua said before she and her sister walked out.

"Bye honey" Riza said sleepily. "Such nice girls" Riza said before rolling over again.

They ride over to Central Headquarters and brush pass security like they usually did. They reached Roy's office and began to frantically knock and bang on the door.

"Uncle Roy! Uncle Roy! Uncle Roy!" The twins said. Roy opened the door and the twins fell to the floor with an "oof!"

"Girls how did you get here?" Roy asked as the twins stood up

"I drove us here" Flannery said holding Riza's car keys.

"You took Riza's car? She is going to kill you" Roy said taking the keys from her.

"No she's not because she said we could take the car" Aqua said.

"Why would she do that?" Roy said.

"Because we broke her!" The twins said.

"Girls what are you talking about?" Roy said.

"Okay you know that summer we went to spend with Grandpa Sage in South City?" Aqua said.

"Yea?" Roy said.

"Well while we were there he taught us the art of meditation clearing ones mind for a understanding of calmness and peace" Flannery explained.

"Oh c'mon girls you know I don't believe in all the mumbo jumbo" Roy said rubbing the back of his head. Aqua started to get angry and grabbed Roy by the collar.

"Will you shut up and listen for a minute?!?! We broke our mother! She's sleepy, lazy, let's teenagers borrow the car even though we only have permits, and worse of all she forgot to make us breakfast this morning!!! Now if I miss one more morning with a fresh stack of pancakes and a side of scrambled eggs someone's going to get a lunar smackdown!!! Do we understand each other Colonel Roy Mustang?" Aqua said his name through gritted teeth.

"Uh yea sure. We better hurry over to your mother's house" Roy said.

"That's what I like to hear. Now let's go!" Aqua said letting go of his collar and running out.

"She is really serious about her food" Roy said staring at the door.

"Yea you get use to it" Flannery said with a shrug.

They walked into the house just as Riza walked downstairs in a red off the shoulder sun dress and black wedge sandals. Her hair was down with slight waves at the end she was also wearing light make up.

"Oh Roy what a pleasant surprise I was just on my way to lunch what are you doing here?" Riza said.

"Well I just came to see how you were doing." Roy said with a slight blush as he was staring at her dress.

"Oh that's so sweet of you. Well it's around lunch time now you're welcome to join me" Riza said with a small smile.

"I just might take you up on that Riza" Roy said with a smirk. He extended her arm and she slipped hers on to the inside of his arm.

"See you later girls don't wait up!" Riza said as she and Roy walked out.

"Something tells me this going to end badly" Flannery said shaking her head.

"We have to fix this don't we?" Aqua asked.

"I'm afraid so little sister" Flannery said.

"The book?" Aqua asked.

"The book." Flannery confirmed. Aqua let out a sigh and pulled out a notebook from under the couch that they put all of their plans and/or schemes in. Aqua handed her the book and Flannery quickly wrote something down. "Operation return of the Hawk is a go. We're going to need some help with this." Flannery said.

"Havoc?" Aqua asked again.

"Havoc" Flannery said nodding her head.

It took the twins two weeks to plan out their Master plan to get Riza back to the way she was. They were going to put their plan into action at the annual military ball. Roy was going to take Riza as a date and took the twins to tag along. Once they got to the military ball, Roy and Riza quickly went off to the dance floor and left the twins alone.

"Okay I read somewhere that this state mom's in is kind of like a hypnosis so to break someone of their hypnosis you dump water on them" Flannery said as she and her sister stood by the punch bowl.

"That makes sense but we don't have water" Aqua said.

"No but we have punch" Flannery said.

"Oh…" Aqua said understanding. "I'll go find Havoc and we'll take off from there"

"Right" Flannery said.

Aqua found Havoc talking to other guys of course. "Hey Mr. Havoc can you help me test a theory?"

"Uh sure Aquanette" Havoc said with a shrug.

"Great you're awesome" Aqua said before grabbing Havoc's hand and pulling him over toward Flannery, Riza and Roy.

"Chief what's going on here?" Havoc asked.

"Heck if I know the girls said they needed help with something" Roy said with a shrug.

"We just want to try something right quick" Flannery said. "Ready Aquanette?"

"Yep. Just hold up your hand like this" Aqua said adjusting Havoc's hand like he was getting ready to slap someone.

"Okay Uncle Roy step to the side a little" Flannery said. Roy did as she said and stepped away from Riza. "Okay Mom please forgive us" Flannery said.

"Honey what're you talking a" Riza said before Flannery splashed the punch bowl in her face and Aqua slapped her across the face. "Ugh what happened?" Riza said holding her head. "And why am I covered in punch?" Riza said with disgust.

"Hold this" Flannery said handing the punch bowl to Havoc before running off with her sister.

"Lieutenant Havoc did you just hit me?" Riza said with a glare.

"No! That was Flannery and Aquanette! They did it!" Havoc said.

"Oh now you're going to blame this on the twins?" Riza said pulling out her pistol.

"No! No! Wait Riza!" Havoc said.

The twins were outside into safety they sat down; they covered their ears and closed their eyes to block out all of the gun shots and profanity. Once it was all over they stood up and peeked inside.

"I think it's over" Flannery said. They walked inside and saw Roy and Riza walking towards the door.

"Looks like we killed two birds with one stone" Aqua said.

"Meditation works in weird ways my sister" Flannery said with a shrug.


End file.
